Sticks and stones can break my bones and words will always hurt me
by Mushka-kun
Summary: This is a tale of abusive and hurtful things happening to a charming little girl. The road to love is a rocky one. WARNING - Violence, bad language, abuse, adult content. O.O.C - reviews plz xoxox
1. Chapter 1 - A tail of Unfortunate events

**Sticks and stones can break my bone, and words will always hurt me**

Chapter 1 – A tail of Unfortunate events

Summary: This is a tale of abusive and hurtful things happening to a charming little girl. Don't worry, we can't be in the dark forever ;D  
Warning: Violence, Bad language, Adult content and it's all O.O.C (Masaya Aoyama fans won't like this)  
Disclaimer: Mushka no owns Tokyo Mew Mew :3

****

It had been a while since she had had a fight. Well, a fight that mattered, one saving the world. This had been playing on young Ichigo's mind for a while. They hadn't had a fight since they 'disposed' of Deep blue. They'd seen their friendly neighbourhood aliens since then of course, but no fighting. It was making her edgy; she had gotten too used to the chaos.  
"I guess I should be thankful for the peace, I get to just go to work then on a wonderful date with Aoyama-kun and not have to worry about it!" she grinned and cuddled her robo-companion tightly.  
"Wonderful" Chirped Masha.

Ichigo curled up in bed with her little fur ball and tried her hardest to go to sleep but it just didn't work, she spent the whole night just staring at her celling. It got to about 6am before she decided to move. She managed to get washed and get dressed at her own pace instead of rushing, a welcome change for her. Not knowing what else to do on this Saturday morning she just went for a walk. She didn't have to be at work till 9 so the walk was going to be a long one. She walked to the park and just sat for a while, watching the fountain. It startled her when someone turned up beside her and confused her with the next events.

"I must still be asleep, Ichigo, awake, at this hour. She may even show up in time for work" Smirked Ryou.  
"Hey! I'm not late that often! What are you doing here at this time anyway?" Ryou sat down next to her. "Well I could ask you the same thing. I'm just out here walking, not much to do this morning."  
"Same I guess, couldn't sleep all night" The pair sat talking for a while, Ichigo taken back a little by his friendliness. Unknown to them they weren't the only people in the park. A rather angry friend of theirs stood stirring in the distance. As he saw the pair walk off together something in his mind snapped, this would be a day Ichigo would never forget.

Ichigo and Ryou went back to the café and started getting ready for the shift. Keiichiro was already there and made them all some breakfast then started prepping for the day. Ichigo decided she quite liked mornings at the café, if she managed to wake up earlier she thought she might do this more often. Keiichiro was as cheery as ever and Ryou seemed to be having a nice streak. The day went by quickly; she was getting off at 3pm and had the date with Masaya at 3:30. Mint was playing her normal game of 'testing' the teas instead of working and Pudding was trying to entertain the customers with Lettuce following her with a broom. Ichigo seemed to be the only one working as Masaya and Zakuro had the day off.

3pm came around quicker than she expected, she tried to sneak off to the changing rooms hoping no one would notice; she was wrong.  
"Ichigo-san," called Kiichiro. "I know it's a pain but could you please stay just a little longer, I'll make sure you get paid over time."  
He had a pleading face she could never bring herself to say no to. "Okay," she sighed. "But, I'll need to tell Aoyama-kun first."  
Kiichiro smiled then returned to making up the orders. Quickly, she texted Masaya then continued to serve.

It read: Sorry, I've got to stay here longer, see you at 4? Love Ichi xox

Eventually, she went and met him in the park like they had discussed. He didn't look very happy. She ran up to him and hugged him but he just said that he wanted to go to his today. They got there and he kept acting strange, really distant.  
"Aoyama-kun, is something wrong?" she shuffled closer to him on the sofa.  
"Oh, nothing, just wondering really, where was you earlier?" He stood up and leant against the wall with his arms crossed, and a dark look across his face.  
"What do you mean; I was working like I said? Akasaka-kun needed the help"  
"Akasaka-san…Akasaka-san. You sure it's not Shirogane-san. The two of you were very close this morning. Early morning fling maybe? I saw him walk you off." He started sounding crazed.  
"What are you saying!? I would never do something like that…"

Something in Masaya had snapped; she could see the anger in his eyes. He grabbed Ichigo by the arm and threw her against the wall.  
"Mmmm don't look at me like that Ichi-chan. I know you like this. Big mean guy treating you rough." He slapped her across the face and held her by the throat, watching her well up. "I don't like it when you lie to me, lies make you bad. Bad girls need to redeem themselves." He forced his lips against hers, pinning her to the wall with his own body. She was scared. She couldn't do anything to stop him. She couldn't hurt her 'true love'. His hands wondered her body, up her skirt, under her bra, tugging and pulling at her clothes.  
"Aoyama-kun…Stop it…I don't want this…" Ichigo sobbed  
"So it's okay if it's Shirogane-san but not me, I thought you loved me."  
"Shirogane-kun has never touched me! I do love you!"  
"STOP LYING! Fine if you do love me then you won't mind"

He picked her up tight and dragged her to his bedroom throwing her on the bed. The door was slammed behind them. "NO! STOP IT! AOYAMA-KUN!" screams and cries of pain were herd for the next hour before a rather worn, roughed up version of Ichigo immerged outside is front door. Bruised limbs, legs shaking, blood stained skirt. Masaya appeared behind her and kissed her on the head. "My little Ichi is a good girl really". She gave a weak smile then walked off. She couldn't face her parents like this. Not the mess she looked. She went to the park and sat on the cold stone bench next to the fountain. It was soothing on her ruined womanly areas. She was still in shock over the events of the day, she was damaged goods.

"Ichigo-san, I think maybe we should clean you up." Never in her life had she been so happy so hear Keiichiro's voice. Silently she followed him to the café, allowed him to clean her up and call her mother saying she was staying with Pudding, looking after her sibling. Then put her to bed in one of Ryou's shirts, leaving an ice pack with her. She hadn't told him what had happened. She had decided to keep it to herself. 'I'm a bad girlfriend anyway…'


	2. Chapter 2 - Sweet is pleasure after pain

**Sticks and stones can break my bone, and words will always hurt me**

Chapter 2 – Sweet is pleasure after pain

Summary: Can Ichigo's pain really go unnoticed?  
Warning: Violence, Bad language, Adult content and it's all O.O.C (Masaya Aoyama fans won't like this)  
Disclaimer: Mushka no owns Tokyo Mew Mew :3

Today was going to be a busy one for Ryou. Whenever Ichigo wasn't around the day seemed to be long and dragging and tiresome. He'd gotten up particularly early today but he couldn't be bothered to go out running. He went down stairs in search of clean clothes but that's when he saw them, the blood stained skirt, torn underwear, one of HER shirts. Ryou bolted up the stairs and tore the spare room door open to be met with a site that'll never leave him. Ichigo's little frame covered in bruises, the ice pack melted between her legs, the pained look on her normally cheerful face. She was curled up in a ball, only slightly covered by the blankets, as if she'd had been tossing and turning. She was holding onto the shirt she wore tightly, it was comforting to Ryou seeing something of his being held like it was protection.

He walked over to the head of the bed and knelt down beside her. Brushing her bangs out of her face, he admired her peaceful features. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him, still puffy and red from the night before.  
"Shirogane-san…" she welled up.  
She sat and sobbed for what seemed like hours. Ryou didn't ask what was wrong; he didn't feel right doing it. Being smarter than the average man he had worked out what had happened before she even woke up. This didn't stop him wanting to know, wanting to crush that poor excuse for a male, but no. Not now. Now he would just sit, look after her, and plot.

Pudding was sent to ichigo's house for some of her clothes, they told her mother she couldn't go because she was working and then she was going to help her baby sit again that night. When she was dressed she just kind of moped around the kitchen, it was her day off after all. It had gotten to 11 o'clock, she had been sat with Mint drinking tea and eating cakes. No one asked about the bruises but she could tell they wanted to, she didn't know what to tell them if they asked. The door went, Ichigo went pale.  
"Ichi-chan? Are you okay?" Masaya wondered over to her and cupped her face. She forced out a smile and watched him walk away. She felt sick.

When his shift ended Masaya insisted that she came out with him for a while.  
"Take my keys with you; don't come back to late okay?" Ryou said giving her a concerned smile. She could see that same flame twinge in Masaya again, she knew nothing good would happen. Again he took her back to his house; his parents had gone away for the night. As soon as the door was shut she found herself face down on the floor, it didn't hurt, she just felt numb.  
"So you're staying with him! You sleeping in his bed too? You're a dirty slut!"

He kicked her in the ribs before dragging her over to the sofa by the wrist.  
"Aoyama-kun!" she cried. "I stayed there so my family wouldn't see those marks!"  
"Oh, I get it. Go crying too Romeo for protection, a little sympathy." He looked down at her with disgust. "I'll give you something to cry about…" His belt clinked and was dropped to the floor. It felt like no matter how load she cried no one would ever hear.

When Masaya decided he was done with her he dragged her to bed, locking the doors. He fell asleep quickly, his sweaty naked body pressing against hers. She needed out. It had gotten to about 2am before she was certain he was defiantly asleep. Carefully she pulled herself away from him and got out of bed. She dressed as fast as she could, thankfully the café keys were in her jacket pocket. She opened up the window and took a look. It was only the second story floor but there wasn't really anything to climb down on. She took a deep breath, crouched on the window sill and hoped that the Iriomote Wild Cat was looking after her. She took a leap of faith and leaped to the ground lading on all fours with as much grace as she could muster. Without all of the fighting she had been slacking on her training, it wasn't often she'd needed to fall that far.

She walked to the café, it used to make her nervous being out alone at night but after the events she knew it didn't get much worse. She wasn't as sore this time, she had a few new bruise but it wasn't that bad, she didn't think anyone would notice. When she arrived she tried to open the door as quietly as she could, she wouldn't want to wake Ryou, she knew how angry he was going to be with her. It was no use, not only was he already up but he was sat facing the door waiting in the dark.

"What time do you call this!? We're you to busy messing around with your stupid boyfriend to-"  
"Shut up." She mumbled pushing past him. He grabbed her arm and spun her round. The moon light illuminated her face, her freshly unshed tears shone out and her newly acquired injuries were made clear. These next few moments seemed like a blur to Ichigo. Ryou pulled her in close to his chest, wrapping his arms round her tightly.  
"I knew it was him…" he sobbed. She could feel the little wet droplets land on her hair. This was all odd to her, Ryou was just raw emotion, he griped her tight refusing to move, he kept mumbling things about violating someone so perfect.

When Ryou calmed down took Ichigo to the spear room and asked her to tell him what happened. They sat on the bed and talked. The more he heard the angrier he got.  
"Ichigo. You have just broken up with him. That is final." She stared back at him with tears in her eyes. "He's scum. His contract at café mew mew has officially been terminated, and if he shows up here again his life will be as well."  
Ichigo burst into tears hurling herself onto the pillow. Ryou lay down beside her putting one arm under her head and the pillow, snaking it up and round her shoulders. The two of them fell asleep like this but not before he made her a promise.

"For as long as I can see, you will never go unnoticed.  
For as long as I can hear you will never suffer in silence.  
For as long as I can fight, no man will ever hurt you.  
And for as long as you want me, you'll never be alone…"


	3. Chapter 3 - this dream must end

**Sticks and stones can break my bone, and words will always hurt me**

Chapter 3 – This dream must end…

Note: Were I go to school when you call in saying you are 'sick' as in a bug you can't come in for 48 hours. Just in case something said later doesn't make sense to you ^_^

Summary: In the safe haven of Ryou's arms can she come to a decision over Masaya?  
Warning: Violence, Bad language, Adult content and it's all O.O.C (Masaya Aoyama fans won't like this)  
Disclaimer: Mushka no owns Tokyo Mew Mew :3

A glistening ray of first morning light drifted through the gap in the curtains. The light shone off the golden haired boy as he cradled the woman of his affection. It really was no secret that he loved her, she was his everything, he didn't care if she was with someone else as long as he got these brief moments when he could pretend she was his. Still blissfully asleep, Ichigo snuggled in close to her protector. During the night she'd wiggled and entwined her legs with his, keeping him from leaving. He watched intently as her eyes flickered open, the gleaming rose orbs stared back at him. His heart stopped. A red mist crept along her porcelain cheeks "Shirogane-san…"  
"Why do you always call me that…? You only call me Ryou when something bad is happening" his face was the embodiment of melancholy.  
"Ryou-kun…thank you, you always do so much for me." she hid her face in his chest; he could feel the heat from the blush on her cheeks. Looking over at the time they realised how early it was, 6:45 am. It really was first morning light.

After getting changed Ryou drove her home, it was Monday after all. Seeing all the curtains closed meant that no one was home so she invited Ryou in, she didn't need to be at school for an hour and a half. "I'll make you some breakfast, you go get ready." Ryou smiled finding his way to the kitchen. When he walked in he spotted a note on the fridge.

Ichigo  
your fathers work was sending him to America for two weeks to represent them in some event. He was told he could take a guest so I went with him. We trust you but I have left a message with Akasaka to keep an eye on you.  
No parties.  
Love you lots x

"Ichigo-chan" Ryou called walking up the stairs. "I figured out were your parents are"  
He walked into her room; she was sat in front of her mirror, already in her uniform, brushing her hair. "They've gone away for two weeks; apparently your mum left a message at the Café for Keiichiro-kun" she took the note off him.  
"Ryou-kun…since mums not here to scold me…I might have the day off, I'm worried about seeing Aoyama-kun alone. Do you think Akasaka-san will ring up as my 'guardian' and say I'm sick?"  
"Of course he will, I'll go and tell him."  
"No, wait for me." She said shyly. "You ring him and I'll get dressed, I think I'll spend the day at the Café if that's alright."

Keiichrio agreed, of course, and Ryou waited by the front door. Looking into the living room he could see all the old photos of Ichigo growing up. In all of her class photo's he noticed how much smaller she was than the other children, thinking about it now, she was a bit smaller than other girls her age. It didn't matter to him really, just made her cuter.

During the day the café was open, it was normally just Zakuro and Keiichrio working as it was never really that busy, sometimes Ryou would waiter but it would be very rare. Ichigo helped out today as she had nothing better to do. Zakuro arrived midday, she didn't question Ichigo's presence; they spent most of the day stood round waiting for the odd customer. Ryou, being the busy type, had slipped off to do some work on his computer. At about 3 pm his peace was disturbed by the sound of little footsteps hurrying past his door. 'What is she doing' he thought to himself. He stepped out of his room just to catch the edge of her frilly pink uniform enter the spear room. He walked in to find her flung on the bed with a pillow over her face.  
"What you doing Strawberry head?"  
"Hiding" she said in a muffled voice. "He'll be here soon; I'm going to have to tell him…"  
"Don't worry, he already knows he's fired, I had someone leave him his notice. And, I'll tell him where he stands with you."  
No sooner than he spoke they heard a shouting down stairs.

"Get Shirogane down here now!" screamed the irate Masaya at Lettuce, who had only just arrived herself.  
"Ermm aa okay, just one second!" she waved her arms around frantically looking to Zakuro for help. She dashed into the kitchen and explained it to Keiichiro. Ryou walked calmly and coolly into the kitchen and then into the main part of the café with a very timid Ichigo in tow.  
"Aoyama, did you not understand the message. Your fired, get out."  
"Ichi-chan, are you hearing this! Aren't you going to say something?"  
"It's over for you" She mumbled.  
"Excuse me, Ichi-dearest" he spat leaning into her face grabbing her wrist.

Ryou snapped. He grabbed Masaya by throat and slammed him into a wall, he put his face right in his. "She said it's over. I know everything you did, you sick bastard, if she wasn't stood there I'd be redecorating the room with your blood. Now get out of my café."  
Masaya stumbled away after being pushed out the door. Everyone turned to look at Ichigo who, to everyone's surprise, was smiling. She looked up into Ryou's sparkling blue eyes and untied the ribbon around her neck and handed it to him "Burn this." she grinned and then left the room. Everyone returned to their business and she went and plonked herself in the kitchen.

The day went by and everyone rather awkwardly went along with the events. As per usual, Ichigo was the last one left at the café cleaning up, even Keiichiro had gone home after cleaning up the kitchen and counting the takings. It was just Ryou and Ichigo, alone. Ryou was sat in the kitchen on the table watching an oblivious Ichigo sweep. She seemed to be back to normal, as if a weight had been lifted. "Ichigo-chan" Ryou called as he walked into the room. "What are you doing tomorrow? The school won't let you back yet and will you be alright at home alone?"  
"Well, I may have a big lie in and then come here, if that's okay. And, I'm sure I'll be fine by myself, I've done it before."  
"Hmmm, how about I drive you home, okay?

He took her home and they had an awkward good bye at the door. He really wanted to hold her again but thought it may be too soon for her. She ran upstairs to her awaiting fuzzy little friend, he never came out anymore because all the things his sensors were made to find aren't around anymore; he was retired. Ichigo was very tiered so she just stripped off, put on some pyjamas and got in bed with all the lights out. The comforting sounds of the wind blowing and Masha snoring we're sending her off to a blissful sleep. Almost. There was a shift, a crash down stairs, some mumbling. The voice wasn't deep enough to be her dads or high enough to be her mum. Hadn't she locked the door? Her heart began to race and her hair stick on end. She grabbed her mew pendant and headed for the door. She was certain she wasn't alone, but who would grace her with their company at this hour?

R&R


	4. C4 - and so must the dreamers within it

**Sticks and stones can break my bone, and words will always hurt me**

Chapter 4 … and so must the dreamers within it 

Summary: all nightmares have a sunrise  
Warning: Violence, Bad language, Adult content and it's all O.O.C (Masaya Aoyama fans won't like this)  
Disclaimer: Mushka no owns Tokyo Mew Mew :3

'thoughts/quote' [A/N]

The sound of the wind rang though a nervous Ichigo's ears. She crept into the impending darkness; she could barely see the floor in front of her. The noises down stairs had stopped but she knew she was not alone in this house. She heard creaking of floorboards from her living room and someone sitting on her sofa. Tightening the grip on her mew pendant, she tiptoed down the stairs. Once the living room came into view she couldn't see who it was, they'd just turned on the TV. The silhouette of the person made it clear it was a male, obviously not someone here to steal something.  
"Stealthy as ever Ichi-chan but don't worry, I still knew you were coming" as the figure turned Ichigo saw that sickly crazed grin plastered over Masaya's face.  
"How did you get in here? And, what do you want?" she took a step back and tried to hide her pendent.  
"Don't you look sweet in your little PJ'z."

He got up and started walking towards her; she tucked the pendent into her back pocket and kept moving. She didn't think she could use her powers on a human, it'd be wrong.  
"Ichi-chan, don't be scared, I want to start over, I love you." The words made her cringe, she had 100% fallen out of love with him. He lunged foreword for her as she ducked away out from under him.  
"Aoyama-kun, you shouldn't be here now leave."  
"But Ichigo-chan, I'll always be with you. Love you always and together forever, remember?" He was starting to sound deranged.  
"Aoyama-kun… Leave or I'll call the police…"  
"With what?" He took her phone out of his pocket and dangled it like a cat toy. She ran to the house phone and picked up the receiver, the dial tone rang sharp through her ears. "Bad connection?" he chuckled. "I wanted us to be alone."

He pulled a knife out of the back of his jeans and pointed it at her and gestured. "We need to talk, without lover boy. You're my girlfriend okay? My girlfriend and my play thing and you'll do whatever I say without question." He backed her into the corner, tip of the knife against her neck. "Is that okay, I-Chi-Chan" he cooed. Leaning in to kiss her, he lowered the knife and closed his eyes. She took the opportunity to get the pendent out of her pocket and against her own lips. The force of her transformation pushed him away from her. It'd been a while since she'd done this. It felt good to have her tail out again.

Before the creep could tell what happened Ichigo had sent him flying into the hallway with a sharp kick to the chest. After the deep blue incident she thought she'd never have to fight Masaya again, she didn't realise there was more evil still inside. He laid still, had she hit him to hard? Her strength was 5 times the normal teen girls. Foolishly, she drew in closer to inspect him only to be met with a sharp pain in her thigh, and unnatural, deranged laughing… He'd stabbed her. He'd actually imbedded this knife into her lower thigh. Before she could think someone started pounding on her door. "ICHIGO! OPEN UP!"  
"Hehehe…sounds like lover boy" sniggered Masaya. A thud was herd upstairs, Alto (Ryou's Kitten alter ego) bounded down the stairs before turning back to Ryou. Pulling the knife out of her thigh, she turned round to face him. "Ryou-kun, you were right. I wasn't okay on my own." Everything faded to black; she heard shouting and felt warm arms.

She woke sore the next morning, back in the café. She had turned back to normal but with a bandage covering her leg. Being a mew and having the blue aqua inside her she healed much faster than normal people, it wasn't completely healed but she didn't need to go to the hospital. She looked up to the end of the bed and saw her golden haired hero sleeping half on the bed half on the floor. Carefully, she lifted herself up and crawled over to him. Lying down so they were face to face, she just watched him sleep. 'He's always protecting me, even when he's being horrible he just wants to look after me.' she pushed the hair out of his face. 'He looks really happy while he sleeps, it's kind of cute. Well as cute as my mean, jerk…sweet…caring boss can be.'

His blue eyes faded into view and that brilliant smile with them. "Ichigo-chan," he muttered climbing onto the bed with her. "I'm sorry I was late; I already broke my promise to you. He hurt you even more." He stroked her bandages gently.  
"Ryou-kun, it's okay, I'm thankful you came at all. How did you know something was happening."  
"I've always been able to sense when you change, the same way you can feel when more blue aqua is near. I can feel your pain too." he moved closer to her, gently cradling her little body. "I'd give anything for me to be bandaged up instead."

"Ryou-kun, I'd never allow you to be bandaged up like this." A blush heated her face. "I'd stop them or heal you with whatever blue aqua is left in here, I couldn't allow you to be hurt like this." She stared up into his giant blue poles; it was like gravity pulling her down. Cautiously, she moved closer and closer to his lips and stopped. Took pleasure in the sickly moments of anticipation, she could feel his breathing getting heavy. Ryou crept his hands up into her hair and closed the space between them; they sheared a moment of pure bliss and peace before separating anticipating her feline state. The image that Ichigo was met with surprised her more. She wasn't a cat. Her ears and tail were out and she was glowing but the surprising thing was so was Ryou! He too had blue aqua inside him and she'd just unlocked it. He too had ears and a tail poking out, just like Ichigo

"Looks like we're more the same than we thought." The two of them sat up and admired each other's feline features. "Ichigo, I have something I think I can finally tell you, I don't want you to judge me or even respond. Just listen" she crept in closer, her tail rubbing along his.  
"Ryou-kun; You don't need to say it, I feel it, I should have seen it a long time ago. I'm an idiot though and I'd be a bad girlfriend…"

"Ichigo Momomiya, You are perfect. He was a monster. I promise you, I can do better, let me show you how you're treated when someone really loves you, please…" Once more, she closed the space between the two of them. "I'm yours for as long as you can stand me."

The couple curled up around each other and just laid there.  
"For as long as I can see, you will never go unnoticed.  
For as long as I can hear you will never suffer in silence.  
For as long as I can fight, no man will ever hurt you.  
For as long as you want me, you'll never be alone…" he chanted

"And Ryou, for as long as I can feel you, I will never let you go…"


End file.
